


I'll Keep You Warm

by zikwon



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Winter Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zikwon/pseuds/zikwon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's horny, Blaine's horny, but Blaine's parent's won't go away already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Keep You Warm

The throbbing need he has been feeling for over a week now isn’t going away. Not even masturbating is helping and boy, is he masturbating! He hasn’t had sex in _weeks,_ ever since Blaine has left, and he isn’t some nymphomaniac, but his body _craves_ his fiancé.

It isn’t even just the mind blowing sex that turns him into a needy mess, it’s that feeling of being close to Blaine, of being loved by Blaine, that feeling of just…being Blaine’s.

So it’s safe to say that he doesn’t miss the next chance he has of going back to Lima.

It’s almost Christmas and Blaine’s parents are usually spending it in some foreign, fancy country, so he thinks about the best way of surprising him.

So here he is, in front of his lover’s house, wearing a trench coat, his favorite Marc Jacobs boots, and nothing underneath, freezing his ass off. But it will all pay off as soon as his fiancé pins him against the front door and ravishes him. So as soon as the boy shows himself in front of him, he’s about to unbutton his coat. The only problem is that he’s facing a 47 years old man. Now, Kurt realizes that he hasn’t seen Blaine in quite a while, but he really doubts that he’s aged that much.

“Hello, Kurt! What a pleasant surprise!” the man greets him.

“Hello, Mr. Anderson! It’s been a while!” Kurt awkwardly smiles in his direction.

“We were having dinner, care to join us?”

“I would love that!” Kurt follows him inside.

As soon as they enter the chicken and Blaine spots him, his eyes turn from surprised, to excited, to aroused in a matter of seconds. He rushes into Kurt’s arms, hugging and kissing him passionately, not caring that his parents are in the room. They’ve come a long way since he’s admitted that he’s gay and they’re more accepting now, not even blinking at the exchange between their son and the love of his life.

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m thrilled that you’re here, but why? I thought Nyada wasn’t taking any breaks until next week?” Blaine questions him.

“Well, they aren’t, but I’ve managed to convince my teachers to let me leave earlier, seeing as I’m done with all of my exams. Next week is just a formality.”

“That’s great, dear! Why don’t you take a seat and eat dinner with us? And how on earth aren’t you melting in that thing? Take it off!”Mrs. Anderson says, pointing at his coat.

 “I think I’m catching a cold, it’s better if I keep it on.” he blushes, tightening his grasp on the garment.

“Very well then, let’s eat!”

The dinner goes well enough. They laugh, tell stories and soon, it’s time for Blaine’s parents to leave to their chosen country for the holiday.

As soon as the front door’s closed, Kurt doesn’t waste any time in slipping his coat off.

“Hey, do you wanna watch some TV? I think there’s a rerun of Desperate House-“ that’s all Blaine manages to say before he sees his fiancé’s naked form, leaning against the wall with a seductive smile on his face.

“That’s a great idea, honey! As soon as you’re done fucking me against the front door.” He begins walking towards his lover, swaying his hips.

That’s all it takes for Blaine to wake from his shocked state and pin Kurt again that damn door. He begins rubbing his erection against the chestnut haired’s boy’s leg, claiming his lips in a fiery kiss.

“I want you so bad, God, you have no idea how much I’ve missed you!” Blaine pants against his neck, licking a line from his shoulder to that spot behind his ear that he knows will drive him insane.

Moaning, Kurt manages to unbutton his fiancé’s pants, pulling them and the boxers down to his knees, while managing to kiss him like his life depends on it. Slipping his hands to that firm ass, Blaine lifts the counter tenor, making him grip his waist with his slender legs. Breaking out of the kiss, the dark haired boy asks:

“Lube?”

“Front pocket of my coat.” Kurt pants.

Slicking his fingers, Blaine begins circling the taller boy’s entrance, slipping one of them in. This earns him a high pitched cry. Smirking, he slips another, and another, pumping them in and out. After Kurt begs him to _just fuck me already,_ be coats his cock with a good amount of lube and lines it to that hot hole. As soon as he begins pushing in, they both groan in appreciation. After he bottoms out and hears a breathy whispered “move”, he begins slamming his hips hard, in and out of that heavenly heat. The thump of Kurt’s back being slammed against the door echos in his ears, driving him to the brink of satisfaction.

His lover is a blabbering mess, resonating between grunting and moaning every time Blaine brushes his prostate.

With a high pitched scream and a deep grunt, they come in weaves of pleasure, their orgasms seeming to last for minutes in a row. After they’re off their highs, they lean against the door, panting harshly.

“Pleased to see me?” Kurt laughs, kissing his fiancé gingerly.

“You have no idea!” Blaine answers, claiming his lips.


End file.
